


Not Meant for the North

by luvscharlie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: throneland, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when she's born a Stark, Cersei knows her place is not in the North.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Meant for the North

Dammit! How does Team Lannister keep losing? Come on fellow pussycats, we have some catching up to do at [](http://throneland.livejournal.com/profile)[**throneland**](http://throneland.livejournal.com/)! I believe we have a new writing challenge today.

 **Title:** Not Meant for the North  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Warnings/Rating:** PG-13, Light adult content, AU, of course, in the spirit of the challenge  
 **Word Count:** 596  
 **Pairing:** Jaime/Cersei  
 **Summary:** Even when she's born a Stark, Cersei knows her place is not in the North.  
 **A/N:** Written as part of Team Lannister at the Family Remix Challenge for [](http://throneland.livejournal.com/profile)[**throneland**](http://throneland.livejournal.com/), where we had to re-house a Game of Thrones character. It honestly scares me the connection I feel to Cersei Lannister... er in this case Cersei Stark... sometimes.

I was a girl with aspirations. From as far back as I could remember, my main goal had been to get the hell out of this gods' forsaken place, where winters were bitter and lasted for years. I craved sunlight and warmth. I often thought I'd been born into the wrong family and that the old gods must not have been paying a lot of attention the day they decided to make me a Stark. Don't get me wrong, I love my father. I do. He's the only thing about my family I really do like. I hate my twin sister; Lyanna and I could not be more different. But, for Father, I was his "Little Cersei" and he loved me... just not enough to keep me here. No one could love me that much.

So, where the old gods had failed in getting me to the right home, I was determined to succeed. And I could think of no better place to start then when the announcement came from Father that we were to expect a visit from the King's Hand, Tywin Lannister... and his sons. It seemed to me that my ticket to King's Landing was about to walk through our door. But all my plotting and planning (and believe me, I did plenty of both) could not have readied me for the likes of Jaime Lannister. I was about to meet my match, both in wits and ego.

***

The day came on with the amount of pomp and circumstance befitting the arrival of Tywin Lannister. He was the King's Hand and despite Father's personal dislike of the man, he welcomed him in the manner expected. Ned and Brandon were away, but Lyanna and I donned our best dresses and greeted our guests like proper young ladies. While I was polite to the father, my eyes never left the son. Not the hideous one, I made every effort to focus on a spot over his left shoulder (he was short enough; it wasn't hard) if courtesy dictated that I speak to him, which it often did given his penchant for droning on and on. I felt an instant connection with Jaime Lannister, unlike anything I was prepared for.

I was ever so eager when on the second night of the Lannisters' stay, Father suggested that I should show young Jaime around Winterfell. Lyanna was stuck with Monster-boy, as I had dubbed him, but I took Jaime's arm and led him straight to the north tower, which afforded the best view of the grounds.

Jaime stood at the window and looked down. "So this is the North?" he said.

"Yes, all of the disgusting snow you could ever imagine will be here in a matter of months."

"And you hate it here?" Jaime arched an eyebrow.

" _So_ much." Without another word, I knew he understood; it was as if he could see inside me, and know my every thought. No amount of deception would work with Jaime Lannister; he could see my soul. Despite my usual intensely private and suspicious nature, somehow I didn't mind.

"You want nothing more than to come back to King's Landing with me and my family, to leave this place and never return?" Jaime stepped close to me; his hand went to my waist, fingers splaying out across my lower back.

I nodded, tilting my head up to him.

"Give me a reason to take you back."

I pulled the laces free from my bodice. "I'll give you two." And I kissed him.


End file.
